


CHRIS AND DEACON FANFICTION

by orphan_account



Category: WDMYH, my immortal fic
Genre: M/M, for i have sinned, please forgive me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this has become more than just stream shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i sed stup flaming ok chris's name is CHIRS nut gary stu OK! DEACON IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

Hi my name is Christopher Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Chris!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Deacon Stuart!

"What's up Deacon?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Chase (AN: self OC insert dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened his forest-green eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Deacon Stuart yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Deacon?" he asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then, Deacon walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Deacon was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Hi Deacon!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Chris." he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fucking hot." I said to Deacon, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Deacon looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Deacon sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Deacon. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Deacon and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Deacon didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sed stup flaming ok chris's name is CHIRS nut gary stu OK! DEACON IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"DEACON!" I shouted "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Deacon didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Chris?" He asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Deacon leaned in extra-close and i looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and than suddenly i didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... suddenly just as i Deacon kissed me passionately. Deacon climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. Then he put his thingie in my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. and then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was... Hope!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should have seen this coming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hope made and Deacon and i follow him. She kept shouting at us angrily.

"you ludacris fools!" she shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Deacon comforted me. When we went back to the castle Hope took us back to Sans and Undyne who were both looking very angry.

"They were having intercourse in the forest around mt. ebott!" she yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Asriel.

"How dare you?" demanded Sans.

And than Deacon shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

everyone was quiet. Hope and Asriel still looked mad but sans said. "Fine, very well. you may go up to your rooms."

Deacon and i went upstairs when the teachers glared at us. 

"are you okay Chris?" Deacon asked me gently.

"yeah i guess." i lied. I went to the girls dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When i came out...

Deacon was standing in front of the bathroom, and he stared to sing 'i just wanna live' by Good Charlotte. i was so flattered, even though he wasnt supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry cant stop wont stop

the next day i woke up in my coffin. i put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the and and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeeled boots that were black. i put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. i spray-painted my hair with purple.

in the great hall, i ate some count chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. suddenly someone bumped into me. all the blood spilled over my top.

"bastard!" i shouted angrily.i regretted saying it when i looked up cause i was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. he was wearing so much eyeliner that i was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. he didnt have glasses any more and he was wearing red contact lenses just like deacon's and there was no scar on his forehead any more. he had a manly stubble on his chin. he had a sexy english accent. he looked exactly like Joel madden. he was so sexy that my body went all hot when i saw him kind of like an erection only im a girl so i didnt get one you sicko.

"im so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"thats all right. whats your name?" i questioned. 

"my names WD Gaster, although most call me vampire these days." he grumbled. 

"why?" i exclaimed. 

"because i love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"well, i am a vampire" i confessed.

"really?" he whimpered.

"yeah." i roared.

we sat down to talk for a while. then deacon came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so i went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i was done? HAH!

Deacon and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Deacon. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Deacon. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Deacon, Deacon!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Deacon's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Deacon pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Deacon ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Sans and some other people.

"VAMPIRE GASTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Deacon came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Chris, it's not what you think!" Deacon screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Toriel was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Asriel killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Dreemurr. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Sans demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Deacon!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Chris was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Chris) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Deacon anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Deacon and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Deacon for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Deacon.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible woman with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and she was wearing all black but it was obvious she wasn't gothic. It was… Undyne!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Undyne shouted "Imperius*!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks**!" I shouted at her. Undyne fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for her even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Chris." she yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Gaster!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Deacon had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Deacon went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Undyne!" I shouted back.

Undyne gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" she yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Deacon!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Undyne got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis."s he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Deacon!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Deacon came into the woods.

"Deacon!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.

*Imperio

**Crucio


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO IT'D BE EVEN

I was really scared about Udnye all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Deacon, Jerry (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Paypyrus. Only today Deacon and Vampire were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Deacon was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Chris! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Undyne came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Gaster! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Deacon. But if I don't kill Gaster, then Undyne, will fucking kill Deacon!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Deacon jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Deacon started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Hope walked in angrily! Her eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Chris Deacon has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i was done? never

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Hope chased after me shouting but she had to stop when I went into my room cause she would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Sabs was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Assgore was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Sans and Asgore pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Sans and Assgore a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, hoype ran in. "Chris, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Sans and Assgore and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Paypyrus ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, paypyrus? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Paypryrus paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Sabs said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Hoype's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Assgore held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Assgore said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Payprus said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Sabs asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god its back why save me from this hell

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Deagon had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS PAIRpyrus but it was Vampire. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my scar turned back into the lightning bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back into the lightning bolt! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Deacon…. Unfyne has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the school nurse's office now recovering from my slit wrists. Snas and Assgore and PAPRUS were there too. They were going to St. Mango's after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Hope had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Payprus came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Chirs I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Paypyrus had been mean to me before for being gottik.

"No Chirs." Paypyrus says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they goffs too you poser prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Snas and Assgore." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that's all you haD TO SAY! .

"That's not a spell that's an MCR song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Deakon?"

Peirpyrus rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Chirrs," Hopre said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Paypyrus yelled. hOPRe lookd shockd. I guess she didn't have a headache or else she would have said something back.

Pairpyrus stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, prof hopeeee!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don't know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary said sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Snas and Assgore couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Deacon had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Deacon. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wquallysaid way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Gaster had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Deacons. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Professor Asreal who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Vampire you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Deacon!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have a scar anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with foundation." he said back. "Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Draco…. Unfyne has him bondage!"

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Hope. We were so scared.

"Hope Hopre!" we both yelled. Hope came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Unsyne has Deacon!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Deacon!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Undyne does to Deacon. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Chris." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Vampire started crying. "My Deacon!" he moaned. (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Undpn's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!*"  
It was….. Undyne!

*- Avada Kedavra

**Author's Note:**

> okay this was:  
> 1) necessary  
> and  
> 2) absolutely fucking necessary
> 
> you can tell because i had to type this out word for word  
> forgive me ona, and everyone else


End file.
